


A New Li(sa) Life

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Li(sa) [1]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Sex, Ekon Geoffrey, Ekon Sex Pollen, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lets Get Spooky Halloween, Lisa is a He, Lisa is a Sentient Plant Creature, M/M, Monster Plant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sensuality, Sex Pollen, Talking plant, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Jonathan didn't expect a lot of things after he became an Ekon, but finding out his pet plant is actually a living sentient being was definitely a new and bizarre outcome with a pleasant end result.
Relationships: Jonathan Reid/Lisa the Plant
Series: Li(sa) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024297
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an amusing joke conversation in the Pembroke Hospital Vampyr server and with their continuous encouragement, we now have this as the end result. I hope yall like it, This is sort of a Halloween fic in a way. I'm gonna be writing various Monster and AU fics for these guys in the spirit of Halloween.

“It’s alive! Oh my. Oh, you need a name.” Jonathan’s sheer delight at waking up to see the plant he had taken pity on days prior was finally showing life. The withered brown leaves were lush and vibrantly green after a few drinks of clean water. What he had anticipated being a small office fern had turned out to be far wilder and more sizable than that but no matter. He was not a plant guru, and knew only enough to hopefully keep this small potted pleasantry alive.

His fingertips gently caressed the long curling leaves, broad and smooth with an almost waxy consistency but softer near the base of the stem. He had never seen a plant quite like this, so perhaps something far more exotic in nature? He was thrilled nonetheless, giving life to this bleak little world he had fumbled his way into unknowingly.

“I shall name you Lisa.” He declared fondly. “A beautiful and bright name for a lovely plant. I promise I will take good care of you my sweet little Lisa.”

To say that didn’t give him a giddy start to his day would be an understatement as he grinned foolishly through his rounds. His smile only widening further everytime he glanced towards the desk in his office and saw the fruits of his efforts. He had thought to inquire about where exactly the plant came from, with hopes of finding more about the species so he could better care for it, but Edgar was unaware that there had ever been a plant in Jonathan’s office to begin with. The administrator was just as perplexed as him when he gave it a brief glance and was startled by the sheer size of it.

“Oh my, Jonathan, I’m not entirely certain what sort of flora that is exactly but I do hope it doesn’t spread pollen. That would be unpleasant for the patients and staff.” A concern Jonathan hadn’t really thought about until Edgar mentioned it.

“You’re right. I didn’t even consider that. My apologies, Edgar.” He sighed wistfully, giving it another long glance longingly. It would be a shame to part with his dear Lisa. She was the light in his dull existence, a reminder of his efforts both as a doctor and as an ekon each time he awoke. A burst of life in his undead little world.

“Perhaps, I could take it to my family home.” Jonathan stroked his jaw thoughtfully. It was an idea he had considered since his return to the West End. His mother was getting on in years and Avery wouldn't mind the addition if it remained in Jonathan's bedroom. He doubted he could suffer a case of hay fever in his new state of being should pollen become a problematic byproduct.

With the new plan devised, Jonathan took the time to carry his precious pet plant to his family home and found a prominent place for it on his nightstand beside his bed. He contemplated moving it to a new pot, now that he got a good look at it. Weeks ago, Lisa had seemed so small and frail all withered up inside her pot. Jonathan had nearly considered her a lost cause and taken her to the rubbish but now? She was thriving and appeared almost too big for her pot. Her massive leaves pooled over the sides with a nest of what appeared to be Ivy like vines growing up from the soil and spilling over in long curtains. These leaves were much smaller along the vines with a soft almost fuzzy texture.

"It would appear you may have a friend accompanying you in there." Jonathan chuckled at the realization. Whoever had planted them both in the same pot certain had creativity. The long vines draped outside gave it a natural skirt like appearance with vibrant greens and undertones of yellows and a small touch of black along the tips of the leaves themselves.

With her situated in her new home and the promise of far more sunlight pooling in through the windows in daytime, he expected her to grow with far more potential now. He gave Lisa a final drink before departing for his evening rounds.

  
  
  


The next few weeks were exhausting for Jonathan. Not only did he have his work at the hospital but the heavy burden of trying to save all of London now weighed on his shoulders. He faced down a Disaster, thwarted the Skal pandemic and saw to the inevitable end of the Spanish Flu. He defeated the Morrigan, lost his friend to the fires of her own creation and his mother to the wiles of her own mortality. She slipped peacefully away in the middle of the night. 

Both he and Avery mourned the loss. Jonathan found himself busier than ever before as he jumped between the hospital and his family home. The task of handling her final arrangements was his own burden that he much rather bury his head in the ground about. He refused to acknowledge that he cried that first night after he heard the news, curled up in his old bed like a weeping child until the bedding and his own clothes were thoroughly stained with blood.

Lisa watched over him, her tangle of vines now reached the floor as Jonathan neglected to properly tend to her. He hadn't the thought to, as he gazed up at the ceiling and saw the way her stalk bowed over his headboard as if her large leaves were reaching out to comfort and console him. He reached up to stroke his thumb over one, ever so gentle as he released a shuddering breath and wiped the bloodstains from his face.

"I've not been a very good friend lately. I was a terrible son and an even worse brother." He mumbled to himself. A smear of blood stained one of Lisa's leaves but he hadn't the care to clean it off. "My apologies if I'm also a poor caretaker."

He palmed his eyes with a weary yawn as dawn crawled ever closer. The thought slipped his mind to adjust his curtains entirely from their haphazard position allowing small beams of light through once the sun rose. He lacked the care to concern himself about it as he relinquished himself to the snares of sleep.

Questioning the fact that his curtains were shut when he awoke later that evening was a peculiar anomaly that quickly slipped his frazzled and grieving mind.

Following this mournful event, Jonathan juggled his daily duties as temporary fill in Administrator until a new one could be elected to take Swansea's old position in the aftermath of his death. Jonathan was often visited by an unusual acquaintance that, overtime, became a close friend as Jonathan discovered that Geoffrey McCullum, the foremost knight in his war against vampires had unwittingly turned himself into one.

Jonathan was flabbergasted by the news, or more so the _smell_ of the newly turned hunter into a powerful ekon much like himself. After a long reluctant conversation, Jonathan regretfully informed Geoffrey that the blood of King Arthur that he so eagerly drank the night of their battle was some of the most potent Ekon blood in known existence.

"Bollocks." Geoffrey cursed at the news that King Arthur was, in fact, Jonathan's immortal Ekon brother through their shared maker.

Whether McCullum enjoyed it or not, he was forced to go through the motions, learning to live as the undead just as Jonathan had. Through this shared strife, he would elect to say that they may have become closer for it, and Jonathan had become better over time, recovering from the losses he suffered by distracting himself with the task of teaching Geoffrey how to navigate the tricky temptations of this new life.

Jonathan had taken to living in his childhood home since his mother's passing, away from the overbearing workload of his duties at the hospital. It was becoming increasingly harder for him to find solace as the fill in Administrator with the staff knocking on his door all hours of day and night, as if they seemingly forgot how to police themselves and make simple decisions. At least here, Geoffrey could visit him safely without the additional temptation of blood reeking up every corner of the building.

As another evening passed, he found himself rousing from his death like sleep to find the curtain of vines had grown their way up over his headboard and draped down to tickle at his nose with a soft leaf swaying back and forth from a draft skirting through. Jonathan hadn't noticed it in the past, partly because he had been preoccupied with other concerns, but Lisa had grown flowering buds atop her stems. Large blood red blossoms that had started to open up and unfurl their brilliant petals for the sun.

"You've certainly prospered my dear." Jonathan hummed as he gingerly held one of her vines, a smile spread on his face as he massaged a thumb over her leaves. "You've been the ever constant reminder of what I can accomplish if I never lose hope."

_'Then we share a similar accomplishment my dear doctor.'_

The voice startled him, causing Jonathan to bolt upright in his bed, his proverbial hackles rose from the surprise of a male voice entering his room. His steely blue-gray eyes searched the darkest corners for a stranger fixed in their shadows, yet he found none. He flexed his fingers, aware that his claws and fangs were showing from the surprise as he forced them away.

"I think I may be imagining things." Jonathan mumbled, burying his face into his palm with a heavy sigh. He was still recovering from what he went through, and maybe some odd echoes of Myrddin's influence had snuck back into his subconscious on the whims of an old nearly forgotten dream.

He felt a weight on his shoulder, similar to a comforting hand to console him but when Jonathan turned to inspect it, he found it covered in soft leaves. A thick vine curled around a stalk that appeared almost humanoid with long serpentine fingers that gently patted his shoulder.

' _Never fear for I will care for you just as you've cared for me, my dear.'_

Luckily Jonathan didn't necessarily _need_ to breathe because for what felt like several long minutes, he forgot to. He just sat there and stared as Lisa's vines lifted from their draped position and began to wrap around him, the subtle caress of leaves cupping his face as the stem like fingers carded through his hair. The larger leaves cradled his back as if the creature were trying to offer him a reassuring embrace.

Jonathan couldn't make sense of where exactly the voice was coming from as the thick body like stalk bent over him, extracting its roots from the soil within as it snaked closer, now completely on his bed.

To say he was shocked was the greatest understatement of the century but who's to say if vampires and other foul intentioned monsters lurk in the shadows at night, that he couldn't have a pet plant capable of sentience?

"I….um...my apologies but-" He stumbled to find his words, to find the ground to protest but it was hard to focus when the vines were touching him so tenderly. He ached for this kind of physical contact, touch starved as he was from a war followed up by the nightmare that had been his life these last few months. He wanted to be held, to be consoled and touched carefully, a desire so strong that it physically _hurt_ to be denied it a moment longer.

All the grief and chaos he'd been forced to endure. The pain, the lack of sympathy and trying to claw his way through London without a single answer or compass pointing him on the right path. He was so worn down and just _tired_ of it all. Maybe that was why he faltered in his protests. He could have easily forced Lisa off of him, he could have cut its vines with claws and fangs bared, but why should he? For once, he would like to be the one taken care of.

' _You are safe with me, dear doctor. Much like your oath, I have taken my own to see you through this long and difficult life you lead. Never shall you ever be alone in this world.'_

Hearing the smooth roll of a rough voice from a plant had never crossed Jonathan's mind as being so bizarre and yet startlingly attractive. It was honeyed and thick like sweet sap dripping from unpercieved lips as long vines gently stroked his cheek with a careful fondness. He closed his eyes with a pleasant sigh, relaxing back into the touch, the earthy aroma of freshly disturbed soil mingled with a sweeter fragrance that he caught tiny whiffs of from the buds. He wondered briefly what they would look like in full bloom and how strongly their aroma may be? Would it be like his mother's flower garden in the Summer? The sweet aroma of the blossoms dancing like fragile memories through his bedroom window as she trimmed and tended to their leaves. The soft humming of a French song tickling his ears as he read or studied, the warm afternoon light bathing his cozy form.

"Lisa." He murmured softly, reaching up to mingle his fingers in the leafy plumage that spread across its stalk. It offered the illusion of being three times bigger than it actually was in the pot. The roots balanced on his thighs as the blanket of vines wound around his body like a security cradle.

_'You ache for love.'_

It wasn't a question as Jonathan's breath hitched in his throat and the burning tears started to prick his eyes. He blinked them away quickly, dismissing the pent up emotions that welled to the surface.

"I'm afraid I do." He admitted pathetically.

_'Do not be afraid Jonathan. I will love you just as you have loved me.'_

As odd of a request as that sounded, he relinquished himself to the gently searching vines that started to skirt under his clothing. They traveled up under his shirt, sliding soft leaves that trailed along his back and torso, a few sank below the belt, slipping between the hem of his trousers and his hips as the fabric was eased down. They traced sweet promises across his skin and swept back through his hair in a gentle petting motion that made his head fall back and bare his throat. His eyes fluttered softly as the leaves cradled his neck and spread over his shoulders, steadily removing each piece of clothing that hindered Lisa's reach.

A thicker vine wrapped around his hips and slithered between the junction of his thigh and groin, the tender touch just brushing his manhood. The tickle of soft leaves against his testicles made him shudder as Lisa coaxed him to roll over onto all fours. The plant was gentle, with its humanoid hand rested at Jonathan's hips and another still teasing the feathery strands of his hair in little brushes and pulls. A tingling delight bristled along his scalp and curled pleasure down his spine as Lisa remained slow and attentive.

_'Relax and let me take care of you, Jonathan.'_

It was nearly purred while still echoing that tenderly sympathetic way that he often spoke to his patients. The confident assurance that eased their nerves and let them drop their reservations and trust him wholeheartedly. To hear those same words repeated back to him felt like a spell cast over his thoughts as his own hesitation melted away. His fingers curled into the bedding with nervous anticipation as the vines continued their gentle massaging motions across his body. Slithering and searching like a web of living rope in a mockery of bondage.

The larger thicker leaves that often adorned Lisa with pride, now nestled against his thighs as they were nudged wider apart. His cock twitched as they cupped his testicles with a light pressure. Precum drooled from the tip as a vine swiped at it ever so carefully before snaking around the head to give it a gentle pull. They wound around his shaft, tightening only briefly to test the pressure as Jonathan sighed and shuddered at the stimulation.

_'Let me properly demonstrate my love for you, my dear.'_

The words sang sweetly in his ears as Lisa's hands roamed up along his hips towards his ribs, spreading the plumage against his back as if it bent over to lie along the curve of his spine. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut before he felt something emerge from the plumage, the soft feathery petals brushed against his skin as the sweet aroma filled the air in bursts of golden powder. He opened his eyes and inspected the golden haze, turning his head enough to find the large red blossoms had finally opened up, a deep dark blood red that filtered out to a slightly lighter tone. They were gorgeous, like liquified rubies rippling out into the petals, pulsing like their own tiny individual heartbeats.

Every breath was dizzying as the pollen flooded his airways and had him unsteady. 

"Lisa….I-" It was harder trying to speak with his fangs elongated. Something in the pollen brought out his wilder more carnal nature. The tips of his claws grew out, poking holes into the blanket as he failed to draw them back in.

_'Just relax, Jonathan. There is nothing to be afraid of here.'_

It assured him gently, vine like fingers curled under his jaw and stroked along his beard, trailing a path through the pollen that covered his skin and left him feeling oddly warm and tingly. Everywhere it touched was like static electricity dancing along the hairs of his arms and prickling along the nape of his neck. He bobbed his head in a subtle nod of understanding as he grunted out. "Alright. I....I trust you."

_'I won't disappoint, I promise.'_

Jonathan wasn't unaccustomed to the ploys of carnal desire and its many faces. He had found private moments away from the struggles and stressors of his daily life to relieve his primitive needs. Both before his turning, and after. He was not unaccustomed to falling into the arms of rampant lovers in his youth when his family visited France, and found fast pleasure in alcoves and Inns away from the prying eyes of his company comrades while on leave. And yet, when a thicker smoother vine snaked between his legs and prodded at his entrance slick with a mucus like fluid, he had never felt more pleased than when it pressed inside, slowly opening him up. It was tiny at first, no larger than a single finger but the further in that it pushed, the larger it became, successfully stretching him with shallow thrusts, drawing nearly to the tip before pushing in slowly again, repeating the action as he relaxed into it. Jonathan stifled the moan that rose in his throat and dropped his head to the pillows, rocking his hips back into the vine as Lisa indulged his lewd and very silent request.

_'You look positively magnificent my dear doctor.'_

The voice cooed, that low husky tone akin to his own in depth and richness. He couldn't ignore the way it made him shiver with delight every time it praised his simple efforts of prostrating himself before it. The weight of its roots wrapped around the calves of his legs, holding him firmly in place as the vine worked its magic. The smaller tendril around his cock started to stroke him as the large leaf caressing his testicles would tighten its hold as the muscles spasmed and contracted the closer he came to climax. The mounting pressure was mind numbing as all other thoughts broke up into fractured pieces, his concerns, his fear and despair, even the pain he felt in his heart all melted away beneath the tender attentive ministrations of Lisa's loving embrace.

Jonathan mewled softly as he buried his face into the pillows, every huff and sigh only dragged him closer to his orgasm as Lisa gently curved its vine inside him, pressing directly on that sensitive bundle of nerves. He jerked forward, a far louder cry of pleasure breaking into the open air as it shot up his spine in a white arc, blurring his vision as tears formed in the corners. Jonathan blinked them away and rocked his hips back into the vine as he chased that euphoric feeling burning in his loins with unbridled desire. The relief cascaded over him as Lisa indulged his efforts.

His hips stuttered as the vines tightened their hold on his cock, causing him to falter with a desperate whine. Lisa tutted gently with a rumbling amusement that burned in the back of his thoughts. He rutted against the vines seeking his relief as Lisa pulled him back until he was kneeling upright. Lisa's leafy plumage pressed against the arch of his spine as the thick large leaves enveloped his chest and torso in a firm hold. Jonathan's head fell back to lean against the plant, the humanoid hands caressed the curve of his throat and carded through his hair with soft whispers lost in rustling leaves as the vine inside him squirmed and curled, driving him mad.

"Lisa!" He cried out, rocking his hips back to grind against it, forcing the vine to stimulate that special little spot until he came completely undone against it. A full body ripple raced along his limbs as he melted and slackened against his plant. The hearty laughter was loud in his ears as those increasingly familiar hands stroked his jaw fondly.

His cock seeped with unspent seed as it stroked a tendril along his shaft until it puddled into the sheets. Jonathan bared his fangs with a growl before slumping against the sturdy stalk with a softer whine as his limbs trembled.

_'You're more beautiful and exotic than one could ever hope for, my dear doctor.'_ The leaves furled around him as he was carefully delivered back onto the bed. The subtle twitch of his cock was hidden behind the foliage that caressed his entire body in a blanket, replacing the warmth he could not foster on his own. A shared warmth that Lisa had spent the entire day soaking up before the parted curtains.

He may have laid there, pleasure addled thoughts shattered and dispersed for minutes or hours, until Lisa removed itself to return to its pot. Jonathan picked himself up with shaky limbs and foggy thoughts as he trudged into the bathroom to clean up. After a warm bath and fresh clothes, he felt revitalized and able to at least stitch a few sentences together without losing focus as the effects of the strange pollen faded. He collected samples of the pollen from his sheets before setting them aside to be properly washed later, replacing a clean set on his bed before going about his day.

Despite his efforts, a thought he couldn't shake continued to pick at his thoughts until it left him distraught and feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. Returning to his room, he addressed it appropriately with an awkward clear of his throat and an apologetic smile.

"It has come to my understanding that I have unknowingly and improperly given you a name without checking the sex of your species." He never considered the fact that even flora has sex identification markers for reproductive purposes. It was terribly disconcerting at the thought of continuing to improperly address his plant. "I wish to offer you my sincerest apologies and I shall adjust the name to fit your comfort. How does Li sound?"

_'Lovely my dear. Any name from you is a blessing.'_

If Jonathan was blushing at that, he refused to acknowledge the meaning behind it as he cleared his throat again and smiled softly. "Then Li it is. Thank you for a pleasurable evening sir, and I shall return to you later."

_'Be safe dear doctor. I shall watch over our humble abode until your return.'_


	2. Fanart by Sdeeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful sexy fanart of Jonathan with Li(sa) thanks to the magnificent and talented Sdeeys! I love it so much and haven't stopped staring at it since it's been revealed! Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a SFW version and an NSFW version.


End file.
